Dragon's Tale
by Miakaghost
Summary: Was Hakkai still waiting for Gojyo to come back? The thoughts of a member of the Sanzo ikkou not usually thought of. (Is that circular logic?)
1. Default Chapter

Dragon's Tale

Chap.1

What time was it? Somewhere around two, I guessed. Was Hakkai still waiting for Gojyo to come back? The youkai was still glued to the chair. He's still waiiiiitiiiing. It annoyed the hell outta me that he would wait like this and stay up so late.

Of course, what could **I** say to make him go to bed? Let me think….hm. Nothing, nothing, nothing, and….whaddya know? Nothing. I highly doubt that an affectionate 'kyuu' will get him to bed.

The door creaked open and I heard the kappa come in. He groaned and nearly tripped over my tail. I **so** wanted to bite off his-

"Gojyo." Hakkai said the name in such a mothering tone.

'_Head. I wanted to bite off his head.' _But Hakkai would kill me for that, pet or not. And what was that tone Hakkai was using? It sounded like he was upset. Like he wanted to be the one to…._'Scold him. He wants to scold him.'_ Of course, I might be wrong. I often am.

"It's rather late, Gojyo."

"I know, 'Kai, but….well, you see, that chick was hot and…"

Chicks. It's **all** about the chicks with Gojyo, isn't it? One day in the near future, I'd like to see one of those 'chicks' hit him right in the….._'Face. And perhaps knock out a tooth or two.'_ I'm beginning to feel that there are stronger words I could be using to finish these sentences.

"Women. Is that all that matters to you, Gojyo?" I silently cheered for Hakkai.

"Naw, Hakkai. You aren't sayin' that you're jealous, are you?" Gojyo teased. I frowned; how could Gojyo suggest such a thing! Maybe being an ero kappa has something to do with it. …Perhaps.

"Gojyo, enough with the jokes. Just come to bed." I heard Hakkai plead. Gojyo slung an arm around Hakkai's shoulders.

"Sure, I will. Long as you come with me."

"On one precaution." Hakkai warned.

"Hm?"

"We're not…you know-ing."

"Aw, almost had ya there, 'Kai." Gojyo laughed, and the two made their way to their rooms. I simply sat in the remaining chair of the inn lobby, staring at the stairway. Gojyo's meanings were really so….vulgar.

It made me wonder how Sanzo never noticed the jabs at those vulgar things during travel. I heard it better than anyone else, and that bothered me. Someday, I'm just gonna make that kappa quiet by…well, I don't quite know yet. I'll figure it out when 'someday' comes.

Until someday comes, I guess I'll simply settle for tomorrow. And I drifted off to sleep, curled up in that chair.

A/N:Guess who's talking! Cookie to one who guesses correctly before reading next chappie!


	2. Morning

Dragon's Tale

Chap.2

'_Had they noticed that I had slept downstairs?'_ I thought sleepily, my eyes still sealed. I cracked my eyes opened and listened for the noise upstairs.

"Where **is** the little beast, Hakkai!" Sanzo roared.

"I swear, I have no clue, Sanzo!" Hakkai replied.

"But we're never gonna leave town if we don't find him!" I heard Goku whine.

Hm. So they noticed. Now would be the perfect time to just fly up and solve everything. Or would it? Sanzo sounds angry, and an angry Sanzo is dangerous.

"There you are, Jeep." I heard Gojyo call. I turned towards his voice, and opened my eyes fully. "Just woke up, huh? You know, Sanzo's really gonna-"

**BANG! **

A loud gunshot from upstairs cut off the rest of Gojyo's sentence.

_'I know. He'll shoot me. Or was he going to use a stronger word?'_ I really am beginning to believe there are much stronger words I could use.

Gojyo shook his head, and took hold of me by the neck and carried me upstairs. Up in the room, he dropped me on the desk and whistled to get the attention of his companions and pointed to me.

"Found him."

"Good. Now we can leave." Sanzo huffed.

"Without eating! But Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"You just ate ten minutes ago! Remember, Hakkai cooked?" Sanzo reminded Goku. The boy blushed sheepishly, then regained his composure, and shot back,

"But that was ten whole minutes ago! I'm hungry again!"

"Not already!"

Loud. Noisy. How many other synonyms for loud could I think of? None apparently. Rude. Barbarous. Uncivilized. Savaged. More synonyms for rude than noisy. This was how I passed the time when I was waiting for them to finish arguing. Of course, this thinking gave me a glazed look; like I was some sort of figurine that was there for decoration purposes. Did anyone ever notice? Nope. Not even Hakkai. I sigh. And here I thought he was the smart one.

"Let's go, shall we?" Hakkai asked. "…To the west."

"Hakkai, that's my line." Sanzo snapped.

'_**His** line? Since when did that become **his** line!'_ I growled to myself.

"See, even Jeep wants us to get moving."

Me? Want to hurry up and be banged against, and shot at? Not my idea of fun, but it's not like they'd ever listen to me. Besides, what would a 'kyuu' do me in this situation. A big load of…._'Nothing. They'd ignore me.'_ Here I go again with thinking I could use a stronger word!

"Fine, then."

It's never been my choice to do anything. I never chose to be with these idiots! I never chose to go with them. I chose to go with Hakkai. I never chose to even leave that inn! I never chose to change into a jeep, but Hakkai has a way with those hands of his.

_'He knows right where I like being scratched on my belly.' _Maybe, just maybe, that's why I went along with all these things that I didn't choose. Hakkai's always been the reason, hasn't he? Well, perhaps he has.

I peeked over Hakkai's shoulder at the map, and nearly split into a grin right there on the side of the road on our break.

The next town was actually a large city. A large city called Hiryuu Oukoku. (1) I grinned even wider. We were heading straight for the dragon kingdom.

Perhaps that someday I thought of last night was coming sooner than I thought.

Translations

(1) Hiryuu Oukoku- Dragon kingdom


End file.
